


The Best Kind Of Therapy

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Massage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Suggestive, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing like a massage after a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Kind Of Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> For Leigh Adams at Humpathon 2014. The prompt was: "Seamus Finnigan/Lily Luna Potter - Post-match massage: Bonus points if Lily is the professional Quidditch player, and Seamus is the athletic trainer giving the massage. :)"

Fans roared, commentators commentated on their shock and the Kenmare Kestrels had won a rare League-match victory, thanks to their newly signed star player: Lily Potter. if nothing else the post-match party was going to be big.

Lily Luna Potter however was sitting on a massage table with her feet swinging an inch off the ground, dressed only in knickers and a t-shirt. 

“Your legs again?” Seamus Finnigan said reaching for them without waiting for an answer. His firm grip took each one in turn working her knees and testing her ankles’ range of motion. “You’re fine, Lily.”

“I'm all tense from my match! I think I need a massage.” She looked up at him hopefully.

“Medically? No.” Seamus said, mercilessly.

“I won the game, didn't I? Don’t I deserve some pampering?” 

“I'm a sports physiotherapist, you know, not your personal pamperer.”

“But you’re so good at it.” Lily said, fluttering her eyelashes at him. There was a long sigh, and then:

“Fine. Lie Down.”

Lily lay face down so he couldn't see her grin. His hands ran up and down her calves briefly before he moved onto her thighs. His hands ran slowly up and down. Each time, his hands moved just a little higher; a little closer to her arse. Lily tensed. Then his grip shifted position and his thumbs dipped down the insides of her thighs as he rubbed, a shiver shot through Lily and she groaned. 

“That okay?” 

“Higher,” Lily said, fighting a quaver in her voice.

“Of course,” Seamus said, lifting his hands from where they rested, half a millimetre from her arse it felt like, and pressed them down again… on her lower back. 

“Oh well if that’s your game.” Lily shifted onto her side facing away from him and pulled her t-shirt off entirely. “That’s better right?” She said, now entirely topless. 

“Whatever makes you feel comfortable.” Seamus said.

His hands went back to work. His thumbs traced the length of her spine in one smooth motion before he returned lower down to knead at her lower back, his hands pressing and probing to ease out knots of tension. Seamus’ touch was not rough, but she could feel the callous on his fingers nevertheless. Rumour had it he'd been a Hit-Wizard in his youth, something not even as genteel as being an Auror like Dad. His fingers worked the tension out of her back and shoulders but that didn't mean she was relaxed, there was tightening deep in her stomach, a growing thrill of excitement.

Seamus shifted positions to get at her shoulders, sitting on her legs to reach. His thumb ran over her neck and she squirmed. He let a little more of his weight down onto her, pinning her in place and she felt a hardness press between her arse-cheeks.

“This, what you wanted?” Seamus growled, as if talking about his touching her neck.

“Yeah,” Lily said huskily and started squirming again.

They were going to be very late to that party.


End file.
